Mario Party: Carnival Takedown!
by mookeybrain
Summary: When Mario and company make what seems to be a normal trip to the Star Carnival, someone tries to take it over and causes total chaos! Join our heroes as they embark on a hilarious and crazy quest to stop this person from destroying the place!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Alright, everybody! Let's a-go!" Mario shouted excitedly.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone else yelled.

The group boarded the brown steam train and sat down in one of the several dining room cars.

"Alright! We hope you enjoy your ride!" the conductor said.

"Oh, yeah!" Luigi hollered. "This is going to be _awesome!_"

"I know, right?" Daisy said.

"Ya know, I may not be as excited as you, but this actually might be my big break!" Bowser said.

"You may be right! Just don't try to kidnap me while we're there, okay?" Peach giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Bowser replied.

"I call dueling with Mario!" Wario said.

"Why, just so you can totally destroy him?" Waluigi asked.

"Yup!" Wario said.

"Eh, heh heh! I think I'll do the same with that loser Luigi!" Waluigi said. Luigi gave a nervous look as Birdo and Yoshi giggled at his reaction.

"Hey, do you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel, Toad?" Toadette asked.

"You bet! As long as we go on those superfast roller coasters!" Toad replied.

"Alright!" Toadette said.

"I dunno what I'm gonna be doing," Hammer Bro casually said. "I guess I'll just walk around and see if there is anything interesting."

"Yeeeeah, you just do whatever… ee hee! I will do the saaaame!" Boo screeched.

"Well, we should all a-be there by tomorrow morning," Mario said, "so I guess we can all just sit and relax for the day!"

"Well, that sounds boring!" Bowser remarked.

"Well, I think it's worth the wait!" Peach said.

"Definitely!" Daisy added.

"Well, I will be leaving so I don't have to hang with all of you losers, so see ya!" Bowser said as he traveled to a different train car.

"So, when will dinner be served?" Yoshi asked with curiosity.

"Yeah! When is it? I hope it comes fast!" Mario said.

"Oh, Mario! You and your stomach!" Luigi said.

"What?! So what if I'm always hungry?" Mario argued as Toad, Birdo, Yoshi and Peach giggled.

"You want me to go ask? I'm pretty bored myself," Hammer Bro offered.

"Sure!" Mario said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute," Hammer Bro said.

"If you can be back in less time, that would be nice!" Mario said.

"Mario!" Luigi scolded.

"What?" he said.

"Can you two just please?!" Peach asked, now just slightly annoyed.

"What?!" Mario said, obviously not knowing why they were yelling at him. "What did I do wrong?"

"I'll tell you what you did! You keep on complaining about-"

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," Hammer Bro said.

"Ten minutes?! Why can't it be nine?!" Mario complained.

"MARIO!" everyone yelled.

* * *

"Well, that certainly hit the spot!" Mario said.

"Of course! Especially since it was your favorite food!" Luigi teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Mario said.

"Well, Yoshi thought it was good too!" Yoshi said as he licked his lips.

"Yeah! See! I'm not the only one who a-liked it!" Mario yelled.

"Well Yoshi has about as big of an appetite as you do, so…" Luigi started.

"Shut up!" Mario said.

"Hey! You guys are arguing! Can I watch?" Bowser asked as he walked into their train car.

"No, you cannot!" Toad said.

"Can it, Shroom Head!" Bowser said (meanwhile, Mario was trying to steal Luigi's food.)

"Now, boys, we don't need to be insulting each other here!" Peach said.

"Whatever! Since Peach doesn't want any fun here, I'll just be leaving, then!" Bowser said as he stomped away.

"Geez, did he seriously just call you Shroom Head?" Toadette asked.

"Yup…" Toad said as he blushed with embarrassment (Luigi caught Mario red-handed just in time.)

"Leave it to Bowser to make things worse!" Daisy exclaimed. Everyone laughed for a moment or two, when Mario interrupted it.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but we better go to sleep now. We need to be energetic for tomorrow, right?"

"I guess…" Luigi said. "It's just…"

"What?" Mario asked.

"I can't sleep knowing that you-know-who is here!" Luigi whispered as he pointed to Boo.

"Oh, give me a break, Luigi!" Mario burst out. "You know that he won't hurt you! He's a friend!"

"I know, but still… Ya never know…" Luigi said.

"Stop it and go to sleep, Luigi!" Mario said. "Come on, everyone! I a-know where the bedroom cars are!"

Everyone followed his lead, and soon were all in their beds fast asleep. (Well, all except for the little ones with bounds of energy; they just couldn't sleep!)

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" I very awkward voice called to them.

"Bunny? What are you doing here? You aren't even from here!" Toad whispered to the green rabbit with a yellow plaid outfit.

"I came to go where you guys are going!" Bunny replied.

"Okay, fine! But be quiet! We don't want to be caught talking, okay?"

"Okay! REEEEEEEEE!" Bunny squealed very loudly.

"Go to sleep!" Peach barked.

"Yes, ma'am…" Toad said as he glared at Bunny, who gave him a dopey, naïve smile.

* * *

_Wooo WOOOOOOO!_

"We have arrived at our destination!" the conductor boomed on the loudspeaker. "We hope you had a nice ride! See you soon!"

"Oh, we sure did!" Mario said as he and the rest of the gang stepped out of the locomotive. They had finally reached the most famous carnival in the Mushroom Kingdom – the Star Carnival!

_Alright. Most of you are thinking "Who in the world is Bunny?!" Well, he's a tallish, green rabbit with a golden colored plaid body with a blue R on the front of it. The insides of his ears are blue. He isn't too bright, and is nothing but a crazy character. Why is he in this story, I will only say so much. When I thought up this story, I thought that this crazy rabbit would be the perfect character to play a certain role... ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, here we are!" Mario said as he and the rest of the group gazed upon the enormous carnival. Bright and colorful tents were placed everywhere, and balloons and streamers were flying all over the place. Everywhere you turn, there were Koopas, Goombas, Penguins, and other people of all sorts running around, talking and laughing.

"Welcome to the Star Carnival!" a strange looking character with a flying hat shouted with joy as he flew over to the group. His blue hat had a silly looking face on it, and it had a small propeller on the top of it. The person that wore the hat's face was mostly covered by his hat and his large, orange mouth. All you could really see of it were small, beady yellow eyes. He wore a purple jacket and a red bowtie, and he held a microphone in one hand.

"Who might you be?" Peach politely asked.

"My name is MC Ballyhoo, and I'm the owner of this place!" he replied with great pleasure. "Now, before you continue on, I just need to tell you all something. There is one, major rule you have to follow, here."

"A rule?! Awwww…" Toad said.

"And you know what it might be?" he asked.

"What…" Toadette said glumly.

"RUN WILD AND HAVE FUN!" he boomed.

"Alright!" Toad and Toadette shouted as they ran off. "Come on! The line for the Ferris Wheel isn't long!" Toad shouted to Toadette in the distance.

"If you need me, I'll either be in the Fun Bazzar, or I'll be wandering around here, so see ya!" he said as he flew off.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Mario asked.

"You bet!" the rest replied in unison.

"Then what are we waiting for?! LET'S A-GOOOO!"

"WOOOOO!" they all screamed as they ran off in all different directions.

"So, what do you say we go to the Minigame Arcade?" Mario asked Luigi (who somehow knew that he would end up hanging with his brother.)

"Sounds good to me!" Luigi said.

"Okay!" Mario said as he ran off for the several purple and white tents with the Mario Party emblem on each one.

"Hey! Wait up!" Luigi hollered as he chased after his energetic brother.

"Mario?" Luigi called when he arrived at the arcade. "Oh, boy. Go figure! I lost him!"

"Hm… I wonder where Luigi went. Oh, well! I guess I'll just play on my own, then!" Mario said to himself as he walked towards the game machine labeled "Kartastrophe." "What the?!" Mario exclaimed as he looked at a familiar rabbit standing there jerking the control stick all over the place.

"Finish!" the game said as it announced that he lost.

"YAY! I WIIIIIIN! EEEEEEEEEUH!" he said in that dumb, extremely unintelligent voice.

"Um, Bunny… You lost…" Mario said.

"No, I won! I was the green car! I dunno why that character was Boo when I chose Yoshi, buuuuuuut…"

"Bunny… the machine automatically makes the first player the blue car." Mario explained.

"Oh, well that's stuuupid!" Bunny said as he inserted yet another coin into the machine.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" the machine said as Bunny (surprisingly) played the game correcty, and in a couple of minutes it said "Finish!" This time it said that Bunny won.

"Aw maaaan! I looost!" he whined.

"Bunny, you won."

"No, I lost! It is opposite day, isn't it?"

"NO!" Mario screamed.

"Oh. A REEEEEEEE!" Bunny squealed as five carnival cards printed out of the machine. "Is that my prize?"

"Yes, Bunny. That's your prize…" Mario said in a tone that suggested that he was already fed up with the annoying green rabbit.

"Hey, let's play together!" Bunny said as he jumped up and down.

"I… um… actually was going to play with Lui-" Mario said as Bunny grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of the "Chump Rope" game. Mario won it hands down, and right before Mario could grab the carnival cards, Bunny screamed "I WOOOOOOON!" as he grabbed the cards right out of the machine.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH!" he screeched as he jumped up and down, waving the cards all around. Mario then snatched them right out of the rabbit's paws.

"Heeeeey…! Those were _mine!_" Bunny whined.

"No, they weren't. Bunny! I won, so they are mine!" Mario argued.

"But I won!" Bunny said.

"No, you didn't Bunny! You know that today isn't opposite day!"

"I know," Bunny said. Mario then stared at the rabbit with disbelief. How could someone be so idiotic?!

"Let's play another game!" Bunny said as he once again grabbed Mario. This time, they ended up at the "Shake it Up" game. Mario grabbed the motion sensing stick, while Bunny grabbed it, then immediately dropped it and left it dangling. Mario furiously shook the stick, while Bunny just stood there, pointed at Mario, and laughed stupidly because he thought that Mario was acting funny. At the end of the game, Bunny once again tried to steal Mario's prize.  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH!" he screamed as he once again jumped up and down and waved the cards all around. Mario then had to snatch them right out of his hands for yet a second time.

Then a third time.

Then a fourth time.

Then a fifteenth time! Finally, Mario had enough of Bunny's complete and utter stupidity, so he grabbed the green rabbit and said in a very angry tone, "You listen to me, rabbit! If you keep this up, I _WILL _be telling someone! You got it?'

"UH HUH! NO! REEEEUH!" Bunny squealed.

"AAAAAGH!" Mario screamed as he ran as far away from him as possible. He ran to the other side of the tent, and then tried to look for Luigi. Then, someone who helped keep order in the area walked up to him. Bunny was next to that person.

"He's the one who kept on stealing my cards!" Bunny said as he pointed at Mario. Then, the security guard grabbed him by the legs and literally dragged him out of the Minigame Arcade.

"He's got it all wrong! He's lying!" Mario shouted as he continued to get dragged. "LUIGI, HELP! I'M A-BEING ACCUSED FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN DO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were continuing to search for Mario (while playing a few games, of course,) when Luigi heard a familiar voice screaming for help.

"Hey, Daisy, did you hear that?" Luigi asked.

"Yup. It sounded like Mario, no doubt about it!" Daisy replied.

"We better go tell MC Ballyhoo!" Luigi said.

"I'm right behind you!" Daisy said as they both ran off for the Fun Bazaar. To their luck, MC Ballyhoo was standing to their right, and he was listening to some music that the Calliope was playing.

"MC!" Luigi yelled as he and Daisy rushed over to him.

"Hey, hey! Are you two having fun?" he asked.

"Well, we were until we heard Mario screaming for help!" Luigi said, panicking.

"Oh, Mario? Yes, this fellow called Bunny told me about him, so we put Mario in the Time-Out Tent!"

"Time- out…? That sounds like a place for children to be in!" Daisy said.

"Well, it was originally used for children who were misbehaving, but now, just about anyone can work their way into there…" he glumly explained.

"Well, I'm getting him out of there!" Luigi said. "Where is it?"

"Actually, it's the tent right next to this place," MC said.

"Well, thanks for telling us!" Luigi said as he and Daisy left the Fun Bazaar.

"How ironic. The least fun place to be is next to the Fun Bazaar!" Daisy said.

"Excuse us, but we're here to get Mario out of here," Luigi said to one of the people guarding the place.

"Whatever. I'll get him out," the guard said as he told Mario that he was free to go.

"You see," Mario began, "this was all just a huge misunderstanding. You see, it was actually Bunny who was stealing my carnival cards, but he explained that to one of you guys vice-versa!"

"Oh… I see…" the guard said as he began to glare at Bunny, who was standing not too far away with his usual dumb expression on his face. He then grabbed Bunny, and then threw him into the Time-Out Tent.

"Hey! I didn't do it! He stole my- OW!" Bunny complained as he was locked into the tent.

"Aw MAAAAAN…" Bunny said as he dropped his head down. Then, he heard a familiar squeal. He turned around to see two more Bunnies looking at him. One was brown with a yellow plaid outfit, and one was a burgundy red with the same colored plaid outfit.

"Brotherin?!" Bunny squeaked.

"Areeeeeeeeuh!" they both squealed.


End file.
